


need a little sweetness in my life

by nsofties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Dentists, Happy Ending, M/M, PhD Candidate Johnny, Receptionist Doyoung, receptionist - Freeform, taeyong is tired of johnny's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/pseuds/nsofties
Summary: Johnny leaves the dentist with a broken tooth and a stolen heart.





	need a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> based on an idea i had:  
> “i fucking hate the dentist but holy shit is the new receptionist cute quick hit me in the mouth with a baseball bat”  
> originally posted this on twitter lol

Johnny  _ hates _ the dentist. It’s nothing new _ , _ it just seems like every single time he goes, he has a new cavity or something is just...  _ wrong _ . The voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Kun’s suggests that it might just be all the Halloween candy he’s been eating because he slept through the night, exhausted from dragging himself back from the library. Working on his Masters was hard. Working on his PhD? Even harder.

When Taeyong’s nephew kicks him in the mouth – “Holy  _ shit _ , Johnny, I’m so sorry” – and he finds himself in the car, on the way to the dentist, he feels strangely at peace, the impending doom looming in the distance, not yet above him. It all comes crashing down as he sees the sign for the office and tries to roll out of a moving vehicle. Taeyong is screaming at Jaehyun to keep Johnny locked down as Kun and Yuta sit there, appalled at Johnny’s aversion to the dentist. None of this, however, compares to the looks on their faces when Johnny sees the receptionist.

He’s new, that’s for sure. None of them have seen him yet and their side of town isn’t that busy - Johnny knows all too well how it’s a bit of a drive into the city for classes. He’s all prim and proper and clean cut and the first words out of Johnny’s mouth are, “ _ Holy shit, _ ” shortly followed by a collection of  _ ow fuck _ ’s. The receptionist spares him a glance before doing a double-take in horror and running out from behind the counter to ask if there’s anyone who can see a patient. Johnny knows he’ll probably get referred to see an oral surgeon since his entire front tooth is chipped, but he doesn’t care about the pain or the dentist as the receptionist gently ushers him to a chair.

“His name is Doyoung, by the way,” says Taeyong as Johnny gets buckled into the car.

“Oh? Doyoung?”

“He’s new. He just moved out here,” says Jaehyun, leaning forward and placing his chin on the shoulder of Johnny’s seat.

“Jaehyun, sit back.” Yuta pulls him backwards, his back audibly hitting the seat.

“Oh? Why’d he move to our little suburb?” Johnny is genuinely curious and Taeyong thinks to himself that his best friend hasn’t been  _ this _ interested in someone in forever. So, he shrugs.

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask him yourself! We didn’t get that far into the conversation.”

Johnny pauses, before nodding. “You’re right. Hey, Yuta, do you still have that baseball bat?”

“What? Yeah, sure. Why?”

“Hit me in the fucking mouth –“

“Johnny,  _ no _ ! That’s an ER trip, not a dentist trip!”

“ _ This _ technically should’ve been an ER trip, too, but no one listens to me,” grumbles Kun in the back seat. 

“Uh-huh. Okay Mr. Medical School,” snorts Yuta.

“Shut up Captain Earth,” bites back Kun.

 

 

“You have to make a follow-up appointment at the dentist and the oral surgeon after anyways. That’ll be in - what? Two weeks?”

“I’m just glad I’m still on my parent’s health insurance,” groans Johnny, legs in the air. His voice is muffled by the bag of frozen peas on his face and it’s only through the power of being friends for almost twenty years that Taeyong can understand him. “But, I don’t want to wait two weeks to see him again. He’s so  _ pretty _ Taeyong. The prettiest.”

“Right. Well, I’m sure Mr. Pretty will look forward to seeing you once you’re all fixed up rather than with teeth falling out because you asked Yuta to hit you in the face with a  _ fucking baseball bat _ .”

“I’m desperate!”

“You’re stupid!”

“Yeah, and?”

“I think I get gray hairs just from talking with you.”

“I mean, maybe, but you’re not gonna have any hair soon if you keep dying it like you are.”

“I know. The kids like the fun colors, though.”

“Look at you, caring about what the little tykes think.”

“Johnny... Johnny, you cried for like  _ four hours _ when Annalise said she thought your shirt was ugly.”

“Children are so cruel!”

“Oh, shut up and call the dentist and oral surgeon.”

“Fine!”

 

 

Johnny almost misses the way the receptionist’s shoulders sag in relief when he walks into the office, tooth looking whole again. (It’ll never actually be whole again, but that’s a technicality Johnny ignores.) He doesn’t have to say his name – rather, Doyoung hands him a clipboard with the usual checklist. His smile is bright and Johnny thinks that it would be worth it to get kicked in the mouth by a toddler again.

“I’ll get you checked in. Just fill this out. Dr. Lee will see you soon.”

“Thanks...?”

“Oh, I didn’t introduce myself in the frenzy last time.” Doyoung’s giggle nearly sends Johnny through the floor. “I’m Doyoung Kim. I just moved here a month ago.”

“Do you like it here so far?”

“I do. It’s much quieter than living in the city. And it was actually feasible to find a part-time job.”

“Part-time?”

“You’ve just gotten lucky so far. I only work weekends during the school year. I’m a first grade teacher.”

Johnny melts - a smile that could bring world peace _and_ good with children? The man standing in front of him is perfect and Johnny isn’t sure what to do. Doyoung speaking again refocuses him.

“Do you work in town?”

“Oh, uh, no. I’m a PhD student at the city university.”

“Oh? So you’re on your way to becoming Dr. Seo?”

“That I am.” Johnny almost regrets it when he wiggles his eyebrows - Doyoung’s amused laughter calms his nerves.

“Well, future-Dr. Seo, I should let you fill that form out. I hope the next time we meet it isn’t because a child kicked out your tooth.”

“Did Taeyong tell you that? I was hoping that I could make up some cool story.”

“Being good with children is a good story.”

Johnny decides right then and there that he  _ will _ marry Doyoung one day. Even if it costs him all his teeth.

 

 

Johnny is back a week later. In his defense, it wasn’t intended. Yes, he did happen to brainstorm some ways to end up at the dentist again, but he was too scared of Taeyong and Kun’s silent threats to follow through.

Doyoung raises an amused eyebrow as Johnny walks through the door, and he wishes the floor would swallow him whole. When Taeyong’s nephew shoved a piece of candy apple his way, he didn’t expect it to pull out a filling, and he definitely didn’t expect it to pull out  _ four _ .

“... No blood this time?” teases Doyoung. He checks Johnny in for his appointment, tapping the clipboard that waits for him on the counter.

“So. What happened this time?”

“... iateacandiedappleandipulledoutfourfillings.”

“... You... you  _ what _ ?”

“I ate a candied apple that Taeyong’s nephew gave me. And it pulled out four fillings.”

“... are you... like, are you good? Do you need someone to take care of you? Do you come here often?”

“I don’t come here often... I think.”

“Johnny... I’ve been you ten times. You need someone to look after you, I think.”

“That could be you.”

Silence falls between the two of them as Johnny presses his lips together as he realizes what he said. A cold sweat breaks out across his forehead as Doyoung stares at him, expression unreadable. Johnny hopes that the dentist calls him soon.

“... are you... are you asking me on a date? Or is this a cry for help?”

“... a date?”

A smile bloom’s across Doyoung’s face, the tips of his ears a bright red. “I’d love to.” Pausing, he folds his hands together as he leans forward. “Will I meet the little tyke who kicked you in the face?”

“No. No, no, no.”

“I want to meet him!”

“Why? Why would you want to meet that demon?”

“To thank him for being the reason we met.”

“... that’s sweet. But, no.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from maroon 5's sugar because i feel like johnny would sing that while getting ready to go to the dentist to see doyoung.  
> find me at:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nsofties)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nsofties)  
> 


End file.
